Green Arrow: The Telltale Series
Green Arrow: The Telltale Series is a 2016 episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is based on Mort Weisinger and George Papp's Green Arrow character, though not tied to any previous adaptation of the work in film or other media. Despite that, all actors voice their characters from the Arrowverse. Plot In Starling City, a group of professional mercenaries attempt to break into Mayor Martin Sommers' vault at Starling City Hall but they are intercepted by the Green Arrow. Green Arrow also encounters the elusive cat vigilante Black Canary, who manages to break into the vault and steal an encrypted data drive. The two of them engage each other in hand-to-hand combat, during which Green Arrow retrieves the drive, but allows Black Canary to escape. Meanwhile, Oliver reunites with his old childhood friend, Sebastian Blood, who informs Oliver that there is a revolution afoot in Starling City and to be on the right side once it commences. Mysterious accusations come to light that Robert and Moira Queen may have had affiliations with Adam Hunt's criminal organization. Oliver confronts his friend and Mayoral candidate, Adrian Chase, about the matter, but denies any knowledge. Oliver also meets Chase's girlfriend, Sara Lance, and they each deduce each other's identities from the injuries they sustained from their scuffle. Oliver manages to convince Sara to give her the address of the employer she was supposed to deliver the drive to: a warehouse at the Starling City docks. Oliver heads to the address as Green Arrow only to discover that an explosion had killed numerous mercenaries and police officers prior to his arrival. Green Arrow finds a surviving mercenary on the other side of the warehouse and interrogates him about the incident. The mercenary reveals that Adam Hunt had ordered his group to steal barrels of unknown chemicals and the data drive contained the container number, but had to search themselves when Black Canary failed to deliver it. Someone had tipped off the SCPD, resulting in a shootout and an unknown group escaping with the chemicals. Returning to the Arrowcave, Oliver finishes decrypting the drive and discovers evidence of Adam Hunt's criminal organization, as well as connections between Mayor Martin Sommers and Hunt. With an opportunity to finally bring down Hunt, Oliver can either take the evidence to reporter, Susan Williams, or Sara's father Captain Quentin Lance. Green Arrow confronts Hunt in his office and interrogates him about the chemicals. Hunt admits to having ownership of the chemicals, but denies playing a part in the shootout. Hunt also reveals that everything said about the Queen family being affiliated with his organization is true and this is confirmed when Green Arrow notices a fallen photograph of Hunt and his parents. An angered Green Arrow leaves Hunt for the police and returns to the Arrowcave to confront Eddie Fyers about the matter. Eddie reveals to Oliver that the Queens collaborated with Hunt and Sommers to control Starling and had done it to secure his future. Oliver re-investigates the death of his parents by checking the Queens Gambit and discovers that it was sabotaged. Now knowing this, Oliver confronts Hunt, now in police custody, where he claims that he had nothing to do with the Queens' deaths before he is shot and killed by a drugged Dinah Drake. Based on Dinah's testimony upon recovering from the drugs, Green Arrow deduces that Sebastian (now calling himself the "Brother Blood") had synthesized the stolen chemicals and was behind the assassination. After discovering that Sebastian plans to kill Black Canary, Oliver arranges a meeting with Sara where they fight off armed thugs sent by Sebastian . Oliver and Eddie decrypt the phone of one of the thugs and uncover a voicemail between Mayor Martin Sommers and Sebastian . Oliver confronts Mayor Sommers as either himself or as Green Arrow where he reveals that he hired Sebastian to leak information about the Queens in order to discredit Chase's campaign. Sebastian , with the help of an armed group, betrays Sommers by taking everyone hostage at a public debate between Sommers and Chase. Sebastian proclaims he is part of a group called the Church of Blood led by a masked figure named, Brother Blood, and are dedicated exposing and eradicating the corruption in Starling City. As Green Arrow makes a reluctant alliance with Black Canary to fight the Church of Blood, Mayor Sommers admits that he was the one who ordered the assassination of the Queens before he is gunned down by the Count. The Count and the Church of Blood escape and in the aftermath, release evidence against Robert Queen about how he had his pharmaceutical company create a weaponized tuberculosis in the Glades so he can force them to buy the cure for it, which Queen raised the price to $1000 overnight. This tarnishes that Queen family name. With Mayor Sommers dead, Chase wins the election in a stalemate. During his term, he begins to show alarming signs of a split personality. Green Arrow learns that Death Stroke is located at the Sky Train Depot and discovers that the Church of Blood are planning to use the depot's trains to transport bombs containing the drug and carry out a terrorist attack. Green Arrow destroys the bombs and battles Death Stroke, but is wounded during the fight and rescued by Black Canary. The next day at a press conference, Oliver is forced by his board of directors to officially resign as the CEO of Queen Consolidated and allow himself to be replaced by Sebastian . After taking his place in the crowd, Oliver is met by Slade Wilson, who injects him with the chemical and reveals herself as Death Stroke. Slade goads Oliver in his drug induced state into violently attacking Sebastian and is committed to St. Marc's Psychiatric Ward as a result. With the help of a patient known only as, Lonnie Machin, Oliver manages to get himself released from St. Marc's and decides to investigate Slade Wilson's condo as the Green Arrow. Green Arrow discovers that Slade is a descendant of Nicholas Wilson, one of the founders of Starling City. During an Easter party at the Queen Mansion, Nicholas, along with Oliver's ancestor Fiona Queen went missing, and were later found in an illicit embrace by the men of the Queen family. Though Nigel insisted to everyone that they were in love, Fiona denied it, swearing on her mother's grave that Nigel had forced himself on her. A large part of his arm was soon after cut off by Jonathan Queen as punishment. Nicholas later went into exile over seas, to a religious sect called the Church of Blood. Jonathan Queen made the Wilson family name was erased and Fiona later died as an old maid. Green Arrow later discovers that Brother Blood has used his new position as CEO to compromise Green Arrow's technology. Meanwhile Chase, having fully succumbed to his split personality, publicly announces that he is seizing the Queen Estate to finance his security system and bombs a city block containing a Church of Blood base killing several innocent people in the process. Green Arrow is then given the choice to either stop Chase or Brother Blood. Regardless of the player's choice, both are eventually subdued as either Oliver Queen or Green Arrow. Oliver's actions start improving his public image and his position as CEO of Queen Consolidated is reinstated. Sara leaves Starling City after stealing an electronic skeleton key that will allow her to bypass any Queen Tech. Oliver returns to the Queen Mansion to find Eddie missing and receives a video message from Death Stroke, who has taken Eddie hostage. During the video message, Eddie manages to subtly inform Oliver of his location: the basement of the Wilson residence. Green Arrow investigates and finds the Church of Blood have fled with Eddie. During his investigation, he discovers that that Slade grew in an estate by the sea, owning several dogs and horses, until the monks took Slade away. He was completely sculpted by the monks teachings and became obsessed with getting revenge on the Queens and retaking Starling City, although he also became ruthless and cruel even towards his own family. After examining more clues left by Eddie, Green Arrow discovers that Death Stroke is planning to release the inmates at St. Marc's Psychiatric Ward. Green Arrow arrives at St. Marc's just as Slade releases all of the inmates thus insighting a massive riot. While the SCPD attempt to handle the situation, Green Arrow pursues Slade to the catacombs of the asylum. Green Arrow eventually finds Slade who threatens to kill Eddie unless Green Arrow unmasks himself. Regardless if the player complies, Green Arrow and Slade fight one another which eventually results in the catacombs collapsing. Green Arrow and Eddie escape while Slade is seemingly killed in the destruction. In the aftermath, Captain Lance becomes the acting police commissioner because of Nudocerdo being killed by either Chase or Blood earlier in the game, and plans to give a public speech regarding the incidentlater in the day. Eddie reminds Oliver that both Oliver Queen and Green Arrow will play a large part in reshaping Starling City's future, and to choose wisely who should show up at Gordon's speech. Regardless, an assassin launches an attack at the speech, but is quickly subdued. Lonnie Machin, having earlier escaped St. Marc's during Slade's riot, is seen sitting alone at a bar watching the event live on television and claiming that he has big plans in the future. Category:Green Arrow